Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea
Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea is an upcoming sequel to Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Little Mermaid planned to be made by Yakko Warner. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Ariel and Eric celebrate the birth of their newborn daughter Melody on a ship at sea. Ariel's father King Triton presents Melody with a magic locket. The party is interrupted by Morgana, sister of the deceased Ursula, who threatens to cause Melody harm, using her as leverage to get Triton's trident. Ariel and Eric work together to foil Morgana's plan. Fearing Morgana and remembering Ursula, Ariel decides to withhold all knowledge of the sea world from Melody. The locket is tossed into the ocean, and a massive wall is built to separate the royal castle from the sea. Twelve years later, Melody remains unaware of her mother’s mermaid heritage and is forbidden from ever going into the sea. However, she has been sneaking out of the castle regularly to swim and one day finds her locket. Seeing her name on the locket, Melody confronts her mother and, frustrated with her mother's refusal to answer her questions, Melody takes a boat and sails away from home. Her parents soon learn that she is gone, and Triton uses his magic to transform Ariel back into a mermaid to search for Melody. Melody is lured to Morgana’s lair by her minions, Cloak and Dagger the manta rays, and Undertow the tiger shark, and Morgana uses the remains of Ursula's magic to temporarily transform Melody into a mermaid. Morgana says that the transformation will be permanent if Melody can get hold of the trident, which she claims was stolen by Triton. With the help of Tip the penguin and Dash the walrus, Melody successfully returns to Morgana with the trident. Ariel tries to stop Melody, but before she can explain that Morgana is evil, Melody gives the trident to Morgana. With the trident in her grip, Morgana reveals her true intentions and grabs Ariel with her tentacle and holds her hostage. Morgana uses the trident's magic to lord over the ocean, rising to the surface to gloat. Scuttle, Triton, Sebastian, and Eric arrive, and a battle ensues against Morgana and her minions. Melody manages to grab the trident and throw it back to Triton by climbing up the cliff on which Morgana is standing and sneaking up on her. Triton uses his trident to encase Morgana in a block of ice, which sinks underwater. Melody reunites with her family, and Triton offers his granddaughter the option of becoming a mermaid permanently. Instead, she uses the trident to disintegrate the wall separating her home from the sea, reuniting the humans and the merpeople. Trivia *Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed guest star and work for Morgana in this film. *Mister Smarty Smarts and Octocat from the TV show Spliced! were originally planned to return in this film to work for Morgana this time (since they originally worked for her late sister Ursula in LionKingRulezAgain1's original version of Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Little Mermaid), but the characters were replaced by Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, due to Yakko Warner making The Lion King/Little Mermaid projects (including the remake version of Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Little Mermaid) as prequels to Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series, so the two characters ended up guest starring in the Dinosaur/Little Mermaid projects instead because Yru17 believed that they should still be in crossover films with The Little Mermaid films. *King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, and Genie were originally planned to appear again in this film with King Louie, Fu Dog, Rutt and Tuke, and Roger Rabbit joining them this time (since they originally appeared in LionKingRulezAgain1's original version of Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Little Mermaid), but the characters were omitted from the two films because Yakko Warner will make The Lion King/Little Mermaid projects (including the remake version of Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Little Mermaid) as prequels to Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series, so King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, and Genie ended up guest starring in The Land Before Time/Little Mermaid projects instead and Louis ended up guest starring in the Ronald McDonald/Little Mermaid projects instead because Yru17 believed that they should still be in crossover films with The Little Mermaid films. *Jonathan Oosterhof (aka LionKingRulezAgain1) originally planned to make this film as a present-day adventure, but he retired from making anymore crossovers, so Yakko Warner will make this film as a past adventure instead. *This will be dedicated to Stephen Furst (1955-2017). *This film was a request from Yru17. *Both The Lion King and The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea were made by Disney. *Like David Graham's film ''Pooh's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'', this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Lion King films. Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Ocean Adventure Films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures films Category:Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Films dedicated to Stephen Furst